kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkside
Darkside is a boss from Kingdom Hearts. It is a colossal pureblood Heartless that Sora encountered 3/4 times. Instances included in the mysterious Awakening, the Destiny Islands, and in the End of the World. It also has a resemblence to Twilight Thorn which could possibly be its Nobody. Sora also glimpsed a number of Darksides within Kingdom Hearts before they were destroyed by King Mickey. Darkside can spawn Shadows and its theme song is Destati. It has a heart-shaped hole in its stomach. It creates Shadows by creating an orb which it puts in the hole in its stomach. The monster can also fire these orbs from its stomach as offensive weapons. It's also the very first boss that is battled in the series. In Kingdom Hearts, at the first battle with Darkside at Awakening, he has 240 HP, his Attack Power is 2, and his Defense Power is 2. Sora recovers no MP for hitting him (because he doesn't know any spells at the time), but he gets 18 EXP points for defeating him. Then, at the battle with Darkside at Destiny Islands, Darkside has 300 HP, his Attack Power and his Defense Power become 6. Sora recovers no MP for hitting him, because again, he knows no spells at the time, but he gets 60 EXP points for defeating him. At the last battle with Darkside at the End of the World, he has 900 HP, his Attack Power becomes 40 and his Defense Power becomes 30. Sora recovers 58 MP from hitting him, and gets 8,000 EXP points for defeating him. One step down from a Darkside is Invisible. You can also fight with a Darkside in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' Enormous Heartless that appeared in Destiny Islands with Shadows. It led the Shadows in the battle against Sora when he first received the Keyblade. Although Sora defeated it, the island was swallowed by the darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The Heartless that attacked Sora's home, Destiny Islands. Sora fought valiantly to protect the islands and his memories there. Abilities Darkside is a easy-medium boss, and you can defeat him very quickly. His weaknesses are the wrists and head. His attacks in all three batles of Kingdom Hearts are: * The Darkside punches the ground, causing a dark pool and mild shockwave to form. This attack gives birth to a small number of Shadows. * The Darkside scoops up an orb of darkness, which splits into many smaller orbs that rain from the sky. * The Darkside creates a dark force in the heart-shaped hole in its body, which shoots homing dark missiles. These can be dodged by standing behind the massive heartless. Card Effect: Mimic Description: Copy the cards your opponent is using. Nothing happens if your opponent has no card in play. Trivia If you can climb Darkside's arm and attack his head, you get tech points for every combo finisher landed. Category: Bosses Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Pureblood Heartless Category: Awakening